


Coinquilini

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Non giudicarmi [9]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, room mates AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Pan e Trunks sono coinquilini.





	Coinquilini

Coinquilini

 

 

Trunks aprì la porta, sbadigliando e si grattò la testa. Inarcò un sopracciglio vedendo il muro dall’intonaco rovinato ed iniziò a richiudere la porta. Sentì un colpo di tosse e abbassò lo sguardo, arrossì vedendo una ragazzina dai lunghi capelli mori. Chiuse la porta di scatto e vi si appoggiò contro, deglutì e abbassò lo sguardo, vedendo il proprio corpo coperto solo da dei boxer. Sentì bussare rumorosamente e si passò la mano tra i capelli color glicine.

“Mi dispiace, ha sbagliato indirizzo, qui ci vivo solo io” spiegò. Udì la giovane tirare un calcio alla porta.

“Sono la nuova coinquilina, ti ho già pagato” ribatté la ragazza. Trunks si mise a correre, superò le lattine di birra sul pavimento, saltò oltre un cartone con dentro ancora un po’ di pizza e raggiunse il divano. Tastò i cuscini sporchi, tolse i rimasugli di patatine e pop-corn e prese un paio di pantaloncini.

“Mi dispiace. Aspettavo Goten Son” ribatté. Sentì sbuffare rumorosamente fuori dalla porta.

“Mio zio si è ritirato dagli studi a questo college. Io, invece, mi sono iscritta a questo college. I miei sono poveri, abbiamo deciso di riutilizzare la caparra già versata” spiegò Pan. Diede un paio di spallate alla porta.

“Ritirato dagli studi? Come mai?” chiese Trunks, riaprendo la porta. Pan giocherellò con la catena metallica che aveva ai pantaloni ed entrò, passandogli di fianco, sotto il braccio.

“Non preoccuparti. E’ solo che è riuscito a diventare uno dei cuochi della pizzeria a cui puntava da anni” spiegò. Trunks richiuse la porta e si passò la mano tra i capelli.

“Scusa se la casa è un porcile, ma non mi aspettavo una ragazza” disse. Pan scrollò le spalle e raggiunse un divano, vi si sdraiò con le gambe oltre il bordo ed incrociò le braccia dietro la testa.

“Non farti venire una sincope. Io non pulisco e con me non migliorerà di certo” ribatté. Trunks scosse il capo e ridacchiò.

“Si nota che sei parente di Goten, gli somigli parecchio” disse. Pan si tolse la bandana arancione che portava in testa e se la mise sugli occhi.

“Non hai delle valigie con te?” domandò Trunks. Pan accavallò le gambe.

“Mio zio non aveva già trasferito della roba qui? Utilizzerò la sua” ribatté. Prese dalla tasca dei pantaloni una gomma da masticare, se la mise in bocca e masticò rumorosamente. Trunks scosse il capo un paio di volte e si mise le mani sui fianchi.

“Non credo che i suoi vestiti ti entreranno” ribatté. Pan scrollò le spalle.

“Mi arrangerò” ribatté. Trunks si grattò la spalla e si avvicinò al divano.

“Quei soldi mi fanno comodo, perciò benvenuta, nuova inquilina” disse. Porse la mano alla giovane che osservò la sua mano.

“Io mi chiamo Trunks Briefs” spiegò. Pan fece esplodere una bolla con il chewingum.

“Perché un genio come te non è alla M.I.T. in America, invece che in questo college sperduto in Giappone?” chiese. Trunks le prese la mano nella propria.

“Qui ha studiato anche mio nonno. E tu come ti chiami?” chiese. Pan ricambiò la stretta di mano e sorrise.

“Pan Son, piacere” disse. Trunks le lasciò andare la mano.

“Tu non sei troppo giovane per andare al college?” domandò. Pan scrollò le spalle.

“Non sei l’unico genio. Ho saltato un paio di classi scolastiche dalle elementari alle superiori” rispose. Trunks annuì e le fece l’occhiolino.

“Benvenuta nel mio maniero”.

 


End file.
